


All About You

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jean-Jacques Leroy, Bottom Otabek Altin, Come Marking, Comeplay, M/M, Multi, Otapliroy, Pampering, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: A gasp, a moan. Hands skimming the surface, pulling him in, tugging him down, down. Soft bed coupled with the sharp edges of their bodies. Otabek gasped again. Hands all over, brushing over his arms, his chest, down his naked body. He was overwhelmed, consumed by the sensation of skin on skin.They tugged on Otabek’s arms, guiding him up the bed until he was splayed out in front of them.





	All About You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Kings in the Sheets R-18 zine. Enjoy!

A gasp, a moan. Hands skimming the surface, pulling him in, tugging him down, down. Soft bed coupled with the sharp edges of their bodies. Otabek gasped again. Hands all over, brushing over his arms, his chest, down his naked body. He was overwhelmed, consumed by the sensation of skin on skin.

They tugged on Otabek’s arms, guiding him up the bed until he was splayed out in front of them.

JJ bit his bottom lip, dragging his teeth along the rose-pink flesh. Eyes roamed over Otabek’s body, forming a question, and Otabek nodded. JJ didn’t hesitate, straddling Otabek’s thighs and planting trailing kisses where hands had been just moments before, sucking dark spots into Otabek’s skin, devouring him.

Distraction came in the form of smaller hands carding through his short hair, tugging on him. Otabek tilted his head to find Yuri smiling down at him, an angel and a demon all wrapped up into one man. Yuri shifted on the king-size bed, lying on his side next to Otabek, and pulled him into a kiss.

Otabek moaned against Yuri’s lips and bucked his hips. JJ teased him, nipping around the base of Otabek’s cock, never quite touching him where Otabek needed him the most. He bucked again, breaking the kiss with Yuri to glare down at JJ, who grinned mischievously up at Otabek. He raised a maddening eyebrow up at him and then shifted, wrapping his lips around the tip of Otabek’s cock and teasing the slit with his tongue.

Otabek groaned, his head flopping back against the mattress. JJ didn’t waste any time, taking more and more of Otabek’s cock into his mouth with a bob of his head.

Yuri’s lips found his again, and Otabek tried to reach out to touch Yuri’s erection, only for his hand to be swatted away.

“Enough of that,” Yuri said huskily. “This is all about you.”

Otabek wanted to protest, but JJ shifted, the sound of a bottle cap being opened, and spread his legs wider. He settled one foot flat on the mattress to give JJ better access, knowing what was coming. His body knew theirs so well now, knew what to expect. Except when they surprised him, like tonight. This scenario was something new.

JJ poured some of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He ran the tip of his finger along the cleft of Otabek’s ass, making him twitch. JJ smiled again and rubbed his finger in slow circles, dipping it in little by little, murmuring soothing words mixed with kisses against Otabek’s knee.

His first finger in, JJ pressed it out and back in with ease. He crooked the finger and found Otabek’s prostate, making him groan into Yuri’s mouth. JJ added a second finger, continuing his tortuous assault on Otabek’s senses. 

Otabek keened when JJ added the third finger, arching his back against the bed.

“Yuri, he’s ready,” JJ said, still pumping his fingers inside Otabek. Yuri broke away from the kiss, his lips swollen and a frenzied look in his eyes. He and JJ swapped places on the bed, Yuri tugging on Otabek’s legs so that they were placed on either side of his body. Yuri coated his erection with a little lube and lined himself up at Otabek’s entrance.

“You ready, love?” Yuri asked, brushing his cock along his lover’s hole, making him clench in anticipation. Otabek couldn’t speak, he was so overwhelmed. He nodded and wrapped his shaking legs around Yuri’s waist, feet digging into Yuri’s ass.

Yuri chuckled, a flush forming on his cheeks as he pressed into Otabek.

Otabek stopped forming coherent thoughts, his mind and body completely focused on the press and release of Yuri’s erection inside him. It didn’t take long for Yuri to find the angle that hit Otabek’s sweet spot, and then he began pounding into him in earnest, making Otabek cry out. He murmured a stream of incoherent endearments and curses all rolled into one.

Otabek felt, rather than saw, JJ adjust himself on the bed, a moan escaping from his lips. Otabek turned his head to the side to find a vision of perfection on the bed next to him: JJ fingering himself open, three fingers deep and about to add a fourth - to accommodate Otabek’s cock, which hadn’t been touched since Yuri started hammering into him. Now he knew why.

Beads of sweat gathered and dripped down JJ’s torso. He rolled to his side on the bed beside Otabek to plant a kiss on his lips and sat up, swinging one leg over Otabek’s waist, this time so that he hovered a mere breath over Otabek’s erection, brushing against him.

JJ brushed the hair out of his eyes and winked at Otabek. He took hold of Otabek’s cock and sunk down, not even bothering to stifle his groan. Yuri slowed his movements inside Otabek to allow the other men to adjust themselves to the change in position. He grew impatient after a few beats and tapped JJ on the shoulder.

“Ready to continue?” Yuri asked. He shook with the effort of keeping still when Otabek’s heat was wrapped so deliciously around him.

“Sorry, Kitten,” JJ huffed out, attempting a flirtatious smile but too keyed up with the sensation of the cock in his ass to make the expression stick. “You know how full Otabek makes you feel.”

Otabek groaned and thrust upward into JJ then pulled out, grinding himself down onto Yuri’s erection. He set up a pace back and forth between his two lovers. JJ gripped the sheets on either side of Otabek, not able to do anything more than hold himself up, crying out at each thrust inside him. He came first, the pace too much for him to handle. JJ collapsed onto Otabek’s chest, panting heavily and pressing absent-minded kisses to every inch that he could reach. 

Yuri took over, hands gripping tight onto Otabek’s hips as he thrust into him, unrelenting. JJ continued to moan and cry out as Otabek’s cock pressed against his abused prostate with the momentum from Yuri’s thrusts. He clenched around Otabek, triggering Otabek’s release.

Yuri pulled out of Otabek, and he and JJ collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Yuri rolled his eyes and nudged JJ off of Otabek so that he had access to the blissed-out man’s stomach. Yuri’s breath came in short bursts as he pumped his hand over his length, his other hand rolling and tugging at his balls. He scrunched up his face, his eyes shut tight as he finally came over Otabek’s stomach and chest. He panted, chest heaving as he came down from his orgasm. 

There was a beat of silence, and then JJ and Otabek started laughing. It was contagious, and Yuri found himself chuckling along with them. 

He plopped on the bed next to Otabek.

“Well, that was definitely fun,” Yuri said, tracing his finger through the pools of come on Otabek’s stomach from his and JJ’s release. He knew it grossed Otabek out just a little bit, making him squirm under Yuri’s finger.

Otabek stuck his tongue out and Yuri and pulled one of their shirts from where it had fallen on the mattress in their distraction of ‘ _ Clothes off, right now _ .’ He wiped the worst of the come off of his stomach and threw the dirty shirt in the direction of the hamper, missing it completely.

That done, he wrapped his arms around JJ and Yuri on either side of him, tugging them closer to him to snuggle.

“And what brought all that on, hmm?” Otabek asked, running the tips of his fingers along his lovers’ shoulders.

“We thought you needed to remember that we love you,” JJ piped up, pecking Otabek on the cheek. Yuri mirrored the action on Otabek’s other side.

“Yup, you seemed distracted on the ice today and we thought you needed the reminder,” Yuri said.

Otabek shook his head, smiling at JJ and Yuri in turn.

“Well thank you, then. I think this was just what I needed.”

They relaxed in their bed for a while, nearly dozing off. JJ started to complain about the come seeping out of his ass and hopped out of the bed toward their giant walk-in shower. Yuri and Otabek stared after him, took one glance at one another, and scrambled out of their bed to join JJ in the shower for round two.


End file.
